


Keep You Safe

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam/Omega Reader - Freeform, F/M, spn a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: She never asked to be born Omega.  Always watchful, always wary, she moves from town to town, always keeping everyone at arm's length.  That way, people won't die. But she decides to bend the rules on the wrong night, and Omegas are never safe at bars, especially when demons are around.Sam and Dea save her, but who is she, and what is she hiding? And will it even matter if she gives in to her attraction to Sam Winchester?





	1. Chapter 1

I never asked to be born an Omega. Truth be told, it’s a huge pain in the ass. I’m pretty sick of being regarded by most Alpha males as just a piece of ass. So I take my supressants like clockwork, and use scent blockers when I go out. But most importantly, I keep to myself, and I don’t let anyone in. I like the life i’ve built here. And if I slip up I could lose it all.

I sat at my desk at work, trying to make a dent in the huge stack of invoices in my inbox. I felt someone standing in front of me, so I looked up. It was Tracy, my only real work friend. We had bonded instantly when I started, but I even kept her at arms length.

“Hey Trace, what’s up?”

“So a bunch of us are going out to celebrate Natalie’s engagement. And before you say no, you promised me last time you’d go this time.” She said, looking hopeful.

She was always trying to get me to hang out. But I didn’t like going to bars because of being an Omega and I didn’t want to run into any people who might recognize me.

“Please?” She said, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh fine.” I don’t know what made me say yes. Boredom? Stupidity? Probably a little of both.

 

 

I met the girls at a bar called Nico’s downtown. I dressed casually, in jeans and a lacy white top that hopefully wouldn’t draw anyone’s attention. My heat wasn’t due for awhile so I was good on that front. I had liberally dosed myself with scent blockers so I felt pretty safe.

Everything was going well. We were drinking and having fun when a group of guys started talking us up. A good-looking blond sidled up to me.

“There’s the tasty little Omega I’ve been smelling. I’d love to knot you, baby.” He punctuated this by putting his arm around me.

“ Leave me alone,” I said angrily, pushing his arm off my shoulder.

Tracy was at my side in an instant. “Is he bothering you?”

The guy grinned at me and reached out and grabbed my wrist. “C'mon Baby, don’t be like that. Everybody knows Omegas are only good for one thing.”

The bar suddenly got quiet. I think pretty much everyone heard what he said. I felt my face turn red as I attempted to pull my arm away. “I wouldn’t let you knot me if you were the last man on Earth,“ I said quietly.

"You little whore.” He said through clenched teeth. He was squeezing my wrist really hard. Suddenly a deep voice cut through the quiet.

“I think the LADY asked you to leave her alone.“

“What business is it of yours?” The blond said to the guy behind him.

I looked over. There was this huge guy. He was at least a foot taller than me. He had longish brown hair and dimples and was staring daggers at the asshat that was bothering me.

Then I caught of whiff of him. Another Alpha. Great, this just wasn’t my night. But there was something different about him. He smelled really good. His scent reminded me of the beach that we used to go to when I was a kid. It was strangely comforting.

“I’m making it my business.” He said coldly, and pulled me away from the jerk and put me behind him. The blond growled low in his throat. Tracy grabbed me and pulled me to a table at the other end of the room. When I looked over the bouncer was there talking to the blond guy and my giant savior was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you see how tall that guy was?” Tracy gushed in my ear. “That was really nice of him to stand up for you. I hate dickwad Alphas like that.”

“Me too.” I agreed. “What a prick.” I kept looking around the bar, but I didn’t see the giant again. I stayed for another hour or so, then I decided to call it a night. I said my goodbyes to Tracy and Natalie and the other girls and headed out the door.

The parking lot was pretty big and I was parked all the way in the back. I stuck close to the well-lit building as I walked to my car, keys out and ready. I was at the back of the building when suddenly I was jerked back by my hair and slammed against the wall.

“Omega Bitch. I’ll show you what you're made for.” A voice said harshly in my ear. I tensed. It was that blond Alpha douche from the bar. He pressed me into the wall. I took the only weapon at my disposal my keys and attempted to hit him in the face with them. He grabbed my hand and wrenched my keys away.

As we stood face to face, his eyes turned pure black. “Did you think we wouldn’t be able to find you?” He said with a cocky grin. Then he slammed the back of my head as hard as he could against the wall.

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was “Grab her, Sam!”

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the worst headache ever. Where the hell was I? I was lying on a bed, and the room reeked of Alpha. I sat up quickly, holding my head and groaning as the room spun.

“Your finally awake.” A deep voice said.

I scrambled to the corner of the bed, expecting to see the Alpha douche from earlier . But sitting in a chair watching me was my champion from the bar. I quickly took in my surroundings, and saw a door a few feet away to my left I decided to make a break for it. He was huge and probably slow, so I thought I had a pretty good chance of beating him to the door.

I jumped off the bed, and made for the door as fast as I could. Before I had gotten halfway there, he ate up the distance in two long strides and grabbed my arm pulling me against him.

“Let me go you bastard!” I shouted, kicking out at him. Now he had both of his arms around me, and he just held me off of the floor as I fought him. Damn he was strong!

“Stop. Your safe now. I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered in my ear. Again I smelled the beach from my childhood, and I felt myself calming.

“It’s okay. Your safe.” He repeated. “If I let you down, will you promise not to run and come sit down?”

I nodded and sat back on the bed. We just looked at each other. “Your pretty fast for such a big guy.” I observed. I really didn’t trust anyone, but for some reason I felt like I could trust this guy.

Suddenly the door opened, and another man came in. I realized I was in a hotel room. He was dressed in jeans and flannels like the giant, and carried a 12 pack of beer and some fast food bags. He gave me a cocky grin. “You hungry Sweetheart?”

“Who are you, and why am I here?” I asked irritably.

I’m Sam.” The big guy said. “This is my brother Dean. What’s your name?”

I gave them the fake name I’d been using since I’d been in this town without a second thought. It was funny how easily the lying came to me now. And then it hit me. Brothers. Sam and Dean. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

My mind raced as I tried to figure out how I was going to play this. This could be a problem.

I happened to look down and I noticed that my shirt was covered with blood. I felt my head. I had a huge lump on the back, but it wasn’t bleeding.

“Don’t worry, it’s not your blood.” Dean said in between bites of a burger.

“Did you guys do something to that asshole from the bar?” I asked.

Sam came and sat down next to me on the bed. “What do you remember?”

“I was walking to my car, and that Alpha dickhead grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against the wall. I tried to hit him with my keys, but he knocked them out of my hand. And then……..” I trailed off, feeling really dumb.

“And then what?” Dean asked softly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I said, shaking my head.

“Try me.”

“It must have been the light or something. His eyes. They looked black. It’s dumb, I know.”

I noticed the brothers exchange a silent look.

“So am I your prisoner? I’d really like to leave.” I said tiredly.

Dean gave me a strange look. “Of course your not our prisoner. We were at the bar. We saw the guy slam your head against the wall and knock you out. We look care of him. We couldn’t get you to wake up so we brought you back here.”

“So can one of you give me a ride back to the bar? I’d really like to get out of these bloody clothes”. I asked, hoping they would say yes.

“How about if one of us drives your car, and we will take you home? You took a really hard hit to the head. I don’t think you should drive. I’ll lend you a shirt so you can get out of that bloody one.” Dean suggested.

“If it means we can leave right now, fine..” Dean handed me a shirt and I went in the bathroom to change. When I finished, I grabbed a glass from the sink and put it against the door so I could hear them talking.

“So should we tell her?” Sam said in a low voice.

“At this point I think he just went after he because his Alpha meat suit was drawn to her. I can see why. She’s hot and she smells good.”

“Shut up!” Sam said. “Does she smell different to you?”

“Different how? She smells like an Omega, why?”

I walked out of the bathroom, my bloody shirt balled up in my hands. Deans shirt was huge on me, and I had rolled the sleeves up several times.

“We’ll take you home now.” Dean said, putting on his jacket.

We piled into their car, which was a really beautiful old car.

“Wow, your car is really sweet.” I said. “You obviously take great care of it.”

“She’s my Baby.” Dean said with pride.

We pulled into the parking lot of the bar, and I directed them to my car. Sam had my keys, so he and I got in my car while Dean followed.

Sam and I sat in comfortable silence broken by me giving him directions to my apartment.

“I never got to thank you.” I said quietly.

“For what?” He said.

“For standing up for me with that guy. He totally embarrassed me in front of everyone in that bar, and he was hurting me. You stood up to him. So thank you.”

Sam turned and smiled at me. “Not all Alphas are assholes.”

“Your the first Alpha I’ve met who hasn’t made some sexual comment about me being an Omega."

“You do smell good. Really good.” Sam commented.

“So do you. You smell like the beach I went to as a kid.” Oh my God! Why did I just say that???

A thought occurred to me. “Hey, when Dean said that you two “took care of” that guy what did he mean?”

I noticed that Sam wouldn’t look me in the eye. “It’s better if you don’t ask.”

“Here’s my street. It’s the third house on the left.” Sam pulled in across the street, and Dean pulled in behind him. They insisted on walking me to my door and making sure I got in okay. I live in a duplex and my neighbors, Dee and Jill were a really friendly couple despite how I kept to myself.

Dee and Jill’s door was wide open, which was weird because it was the middle of the night.

“That’s strange.” I commented. “They have dogs. They would never leave their door open.”

I started to walk into their house, but Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back. “Let me and Dean go. I want you to stay here.”

“Like hell.” I muttered under my breath as I followed them in.

We walked through the empty living room, and Sam turned on a light. Then I saw her. Jill was lying on the floor in the hallway. She was covered with blood. There was no way she could be alive. Out of nowhere a man stepped over her body and came charging toward us. He had black eyes just like the guy at the bar. Dean pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and stabbed the man in the chest. His face lit up with a bright yellow light like he was being electrocuted. He crumpled to the floor.

“We need to find Dee. Please.” I said to them, my voice breaking.

Sam had a gun in his hand. Where had that come from? With his other hand he reached out and cupped my cheek. He turned my face gently away from Jill’s body.

“Don’t look at them. I need you to focus on me right now. Can you do that?”

I nodded mutely.

“You are in danger here. Dean will look for Dee. I know you have questions. We will explain everything.”

Dean came back a few minutes later. “ I found Dee in the bedroom. She’s dead too. I ganked another two in there. We need to get out of here now.”

Sam grabbed my arm, and pulled me out to their car, and we sped away. Sam and Dean were talking in low voices, but I said nothing.

“They are definitely after her, but why?” Dean said.

Dee and Jill were dead because of me. More people to add to the never-ending body count. I sighed deeply. This had to stop. Maybe it was time to come clean before anyone else died. I was so tired of all the lies, tired of running, tired of always looking behind me. I couldn’t do this anymore. If anyone could help me, it was Sam and Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sure you have questions about what happened back there.” Sam said to me.

Not as many as you would think. I thought to myself. “Can we go back to your place and talk? I asked.

“Sure, we can do that.” Dean replied.

I didn’t say much on the drive back. I was still trying to decide if I could trust these guys. Not trusting people had kept me alive so far, so I wasn’t in a big hurry to give that up. When we got back to the motel, I sat down on one of the beds, and Dean handed me a beer. I took a long pull. “Thanks.” I said gratefully.

Dean stared at me. “I gotta say, your taking this all pretty calmly.”

I looked him square in the face. “I know that guy you knifed was a demon. So was the douchebag who hurt me at the bar. You probably knifed him too. That’s why I was bloody.”

Sam and Dean wore identical expressions of surprise. “What are you?” Sam finally asked.

“What do you mean what am I? I’m human just like you.” I was starting to get annoyed.

“You don’t smell like any Omega I’ve ever met.” Sam insisted.

“Yeah well, you don’t smell like any Alpha I’ve met so I guess we’re even.”

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I gave you a fake name before. I didn’t tell you my real name because I knew you would recognize it. Just like I recognized yours.”

I stopped talking and stared at the floor.

“What’s your real name?” Sam said quietly.

I took a deep breath and said my real name out loud for the first time in over a year. I waited for their reactions.

Dean made the connection first. “Holy shit! Your family is legendary! Your father is a frickin’ superhero!“

Sam’s reaction was slower in coming. “Your a really good actress, I never would have guessed your a hunter.“ He said coolly.

"Yeah well I don’t want to be hunter anymore. I just want to live a normal life. Go to college maybe. Meet an Alpha who doesn’t treat me like a piece of meat.”

“How is your father? And your brother? Haven’t seen them around in awhile.” Dean commented.

I couldn’t stop the tears from spilling out. “They’re dead. They’re all dead.”

Sam sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I hadn’t really let myself grieve, and 2 years worth of tears came spilling out. After a few minutes I composed myself and pulled away.

“Tell us what happened.” Dean said.

“Everyone hunts in my family whether you want to or not. It’s a given. I told my Dad that I wanted out, but there is no out in my family. Research is what I’m best at, but my Dad made sure we could hold our own. About two years ago, my younger sister was tortured and killed by a pair of demons. She was only 14. So I hunted them down and killed them.” I wiped a hand across my eyes.

“I would’ve done the same thing.” Dean said.

“Turns out the two that killed my sister were the favorite children of a demon called Astaroth. Who knew demons had favorite kids? Have you run across him?”

Sam and Dean both shook their heads no.

“He’s really old, and really powerful, a first order demon. Rarely leaves Hell. Even your bestie Crowley stays out of his way. He’s had his minions wipe out my entire family trying to get to me. First my Dad, then my Mom, and then my brother. I’ve been on the run for the past year. About 6 months ago I moved here, changed my name, got a job and tried to keep my nose clean. But they found me. That dickhead in the bar was one of his. They killed Jill and Dee out of spite. My place was warded to the nines. They couldn’t get in.”

I saw Sam and Dean looking at each other, and it seemed like they were having a silent conversation. Finally Dean said he and Sam were going to go out front to talk, and that they would watch the door and keep me safe.

It had been a really long night, so I stretched out on the bed to wait for them because my head still hurt from earlier. I felt my eyes drifting closed, and I don’t remember them coming back in.

I dreamed I was walking on the beach from my childhood. Far down the sand I could see my parents walking holding hands and my sister and brother walking with them. I tried to catch up with them, but no matter how fast I went I couldn’t catch them. Suddenly I heard Sam’s voice, and I stopped. He was behind me holding out his hand. “You need to come with me, I’ll keep you safe.” He said. With one last sad glance toward my family, I walked to Sam and put my hand in his.

I was still half asleep and I was so warm and comfortable and the wonderful beach smell was all around me. I felt warm breath in my hair and strong arms wrapped around me. Someone’s hard on rutted against my ass, and it felt so good. My body took over and I pressed back against it. I heard a low growl in my ear and I felt the arms pull me closer.

“Alpha.” I murmured sleepily.

When I suddenly realized I wasn’t dreaming, I jumped up so fast that I landed in a heap on the floor.

Sam leaned over the bed and looked down at me. “Are you okay?”

“Sam, what the HELL? Why are you in my bed?”

Sam’s face was red with embarrassment. “Actually, Your in MY bed. When we came back in last night, you were asleep. I wasn’t sleeping in the floor or with Dean and I didn’t want to wake you so I thought we could share……”

“Is Dean here?” God I hope he didn’t hear anything.

“No. He left a while ago. Probably to get us all coffee. Sorry about…….” He trailed off.

I looked up at him from the floor. “Why? I’m not. That was a great way to wake up. I was just a little surprised is all.”

Sam grinned at me. He was not expecting me to say that. Well screw it. He was gorgeous, we were both adults, and I was definitely attracted to him. Sam reached a hand over the side of the bed and helped me off the floor. Then we sat on the bed just looking at each other. Finally Sam spoke.

“Dammit…. If I don’t do this I’m gonna regret it.” He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. Before it even registered he had lowered his lips to mine and feasted on my mouth. His lips were warm and soft as I kissed him back once I had gotten over my surprise.

‘When he pulled away, he ran a calloused finger over my lower lip. “I had to see how you tasted.” He whispered.

Before I could reply, Dean came in with coffee and food. He took in Sam and I on the bed together with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

As we sat and drank coffee, I finally spoke what was on my mind. “Do you think you two could help me get into my apartment today? It’s probably being watched, but I have money and stuff there I need to get set up in another town. Then I can get out of your hair. I really appreciate all your help.”

“Sure, we can help with that.” Dean said, “But your not leaving.”

“Excuse me?” I said, not sure I had heard him right.

“This Astaroth is gonna keep sending demons to kill you. Your just gonna have to keep running. Let us help you. We can keep you safe. Maybe we can even find him and gank him. We have friends in high places.” Sam said confidently.

“I don’t want you guys to get sucked into my mess.” I whispered. I was really touched that they were so willing to help me. But they had NO idea what they were signing on for.

“It’s too late, we’re already in.” Dean replied.

“I was in when I thought you were just a pretty Omega in a bar being hit on by some Alpha asshole.” Sam said.

“So what’s the plan?” I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

After we get her stuff, I think we should start heading towards the bunker.” Dean said to Sam. 

“I agree. But we need to make sure no one’s tailing us.”

“Wait… where are we going?” I asked.

“To our Batcave.” Dean said with a grin. Sam briefly explained about the Men of Letters and the bunker. I was fascinated.

“Well you two are definitely not your typical hunters, are ya?”

“Nope.” Dean said proudly.

No one had realized that anything had happened at Dee and Jill’s yet. It was the weekend, and when they didn’t show up for work Monday, people would start asking questions. But we still had some time yet.

All was quiet as we snuck in the back. It made me sad that I would never see my house again. Of all the places I had lived in the past year, this one had been the best.

“I need 5 minutes tops.”

I ran to my bedroom closet and grabbed the bag I always kept packed in case I needed to make a quick getaway. It had money, clothes, fake I.D.s, and most importantly, my father’s knife. I also went to the bathroom and grabbed every last suppressant and scent blocker I could find. I had a feeling with Sam around I was going to need them.

When I came out of the bathroom I heard the sound of scuffling and cursing. I ran to the back door, pulling my Dad’s knife out as I went. Dean was fighting a demon, and Sam had two on him. I ran up behind one of the demons and jammed Dad’s knife in his back. His face lit up yellow for a moment, and then he collapsed to the floor. Dean took out the other demons with his knife, and both he and Sam turned and looked at me, clearly surprised.

“What? You think you two are the only ones with a demon killing knife?” I said casually.

We were back in the car and on the road very quickly.

“So…” Dean said. “We’ve never met anyone with a knife like ours.”

“My Dad told me once that his knife was one of a set, but that the other was lost. I guess you guys have the other one.”

“Where did your Dad get his?” Sam asked me curiously.

“No idea. He’s had it as long as I can remember. Why? Where did you get yours?” I asked.

Dean gave Sam a look I couldn’t decipher. “From a demon.”

“Wait, Let me get this straight. A demon gave you a demon killing knife? What kind of demon?”

“The dead kind.” Dean said shortly. I could tell there was a story there, but that neither of them wanted to talk about it.

“We’re gonna take a round about way back to our place in case we’re being followed. That means stopping for the night. That okay with you?” Sam asked me after awhile.

“Yeah, fine. whatever.”

We drove for a few more hours, stopping for gas and drinks. I handed Dean a $50 out of my stash to pay for everything. He tried to protest, but I insisted.

By the time we stopped for the night, I was getting a little sick of Dean’s taste in music honestly. Don’t get me wrong, I like Metallica as much as the next girl but not so loud that I can feel the bass in my teeth.

Dean went to check us in while Sam and I waited in the car. Being in such close quarters to him was becoming increasingly difficult. His amazing Alpha smell was everywhere and it was mouthwatering. I could feel myself becoming aroused and I clenched my legs together.

Finally I couldn’t take anymore and I bolted out of the car. “I need some air!” I yelled behind me as I hopped out. Sam didn’t follow. Thank God!

“So where’s my room?” I asked when I saw Dean coming back.

“Your bunking with us, Sweetheart.”

“What?? No way, I want my own room!” I demanded, my voice rising in irritation. “I can pay.”

Dean scowled at me. “It’s not the money. It’s all they had left. Part of the hotel is being renovated. Besides, We’re not letting you out of our sight.”

“I can sleep in the car.” I suggested.

Dean looked at me like I had lost my mind. “Demons are trying to KILL you. We need to stick together.”

“Fine!” I snapped. Sam had finally gotten out of the car. He looked about as happy as I did to hear that we would be sharing a room.

Dean led the way and Sam and I followed. We entered the room, and my hopes that there would be a sofa or a chair I could crash on were immediately dashed.

“Great, just great.” I muttered under my breath.

“So your gonna have to bunk with one of us. Sammy and I are just too big to share a bed. I know it sucks, but its just for the night. So who is the lucky guy gonna be?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Sam.” I whispered, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

I caught Sam’s look of surprise. I think he expected me to say Dean.

“So you two wanna hit up a bar?” Dean asked.

“Yeah because that went so well for me last time.” I said sarcastically.

“This time will be different. Sammy and me with be with you.” He had a point.

The last 48 hours had been crappy, and I liked the idea of chilling out with two huge bodyguards.

“You in?” I asked Sam. He just nodded, not saying anything.

I went into the bathroom to make myself presentable and to apply some scent blocker. I must have done an okay job because Dean said, “Damn!” when I came out. I saw Sam punch him in the arm pretty hard.

“Dude! What IS your problem?” He said to Sam. Sam just glared at him.

We wound up at this place called the Local. It was cute in a redneck sort of way. We sat at the bar, me in the center and Sam and Dean on either side. Sam wasn’t saying much, but Dean and I were having a ball. I totally had Dean’s number. I knew a big flirt when I saw one. We quickly got into a heated discussion about our tastes in music.

“Green Day, really?” Dean said shaking his head.

“At least the music I like isn’t older than me.” I teased.

Every time I tried to draw Sam into the conversation, he would respond in monosyllables. Whatever. When a song came on that I really liked, I jumped up and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“I love this song! Dance with me?”

We walked out to the dance floor and I threw my arms around Dean’s neck. He pulled me close. I breathed in his clean Alpha scent. He smelled good to me, but his scent didn’t make my mouth water like Sam’s did.

“So what did I walk into this morning between you and Sam?” Dean murmured, his mouth against my ear.

“Nothing I want to tell you about.” I whispered.

“Well I know my brother. He’s interested in you.”

“Why do you say that?” I asked curiously. “He just met me two days ago.”

”Sam is watching you like a hawk. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you once. But I bet it would really piss him off if I did this.” Dean started running his hands up and down my back. I saw Sam stiffen and glare at Dean.

“Uh oh. He’s giving me the bitch face. He doesn’t like this one bit. Let’s kick it up a notch.” Dean was enjoying this way too much.

“Your trying to make him jealous, really?” I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of it.

Dean ran his hands over my ass, and then squeezed it as he pulled me closer. Sam did not look happy.

“Your an idiot, just sayin.” I said, shaking my head at Dean.

“Just wait.” Was all he said.

He planted a soft kiss on the side of my neck, and I smiled. Sam catapulted out of his chair and came stalking towards us. He stopped in front of Dean.

“Give me the keys. I’m leaving.” Dean tossed the keys at Sam, and winked at me.

Sam surprised me by grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Dean. “And your coming with me.”

He propelled me towards the door, and I had to run to keep up with him.

“Sam, what the Hell?” I hissed.

He let go of my arm at the door and took my hand. He continued his breakneck pace towards the car, not saying a word to me. I was just trying to keep up at this point. His legs were really long.

“What about Dean?” I asked, slightly out of breath from running.

“Dean can find his own ride.” He snapped.

When we got to the car, he shoved me against it, and placed his hands on either side of me. I looked up at him. His eyes were stormy.

“I don’t like watching my brother touch you.” He growled at me.

I tried to explain. “Sam, I….”

“Don’t talk.” He snarled before he slammed his lips to mine and ravaged my mouth. He leaned into me, pressing me into the car as he kissed me into submission. When I was woozy from his kisses he let me go. I almost fell.

“Get in the car.”


	5. Chapter 5

I was still trying to wrap my head around that kiss, so I got in the car without any argument. I snuck a sideways look at Sam. His jaw was clenched tight, and he looked furious. More furious that the situation warranted, I thought

We sat in uncomfortable silence for most of the ride. Every time I decided I was going to say something, I looked over at him and saw how angry he looked. So I kept my mouth shut. I got a text from Dean asking if I was okay.

"So far.“ I texted back.

We pulled into the motel parking lot, and he slammed the car into park. He started to get out of the car, and noticed I wasn’t moving. “Get Out.” He commanded.

“No.” I said with more bravery than I felt.

He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, looking down at me. Damn he was TALL. “What did you say?”

I took a deep breath. “I said no. I am NOT getting out of this car until you tell me why your so angry.”

“Yes you are.” He said as he reached for me. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the room like a sack of potatoes.

I screeched in frustration and tried to kick myself loose. It was like kicking a tree. Sam carried me to the room like this and when he slammed the door shut, he finally let me down, dropping me on the bed.

As my world righted itself, I gaped at him. “What is your problem? Why did you drag me out of there?“

He stood at the foot of the bed, just watching me. “Dean and I were just having fun.” I said softly.

“Believe me, I know exactly how much fun Dean was having.” He said sarcastically..

He finally sat down next to me on the bed. “I’ve been stuck in that car with you all day, and you smell so fucking good I can’t think straight. I’ve been fantasizing about touching you all day. Watching Dean grope you was making me crazy.”

My heart was pounding. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. Then I did what felt right. I leaned in and kissed him.

Sam gave a low growl and then he was on me. He pushed me down in the bed as he trailed hot kisses down my throat. 

“Want you so bad.” He groaned in my ear. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. It felt so good. I wrapped my legs around his back, grinding my pelvis into his. I was already drenched.

Sam sucked hard on the skin of my neck, leaving purple marks that I knew would be visible tomorrow. I was caught in a maelstrom of sensation, every part of my body crying out for his touch.

He nimbly unbuttoned my shirt as he trailed kisses on the tops of my breasts. My bra quickly followed. My hands were trembling as I helped him pull his shirt over his head. God he was beautiful. I ran my hands over the thick sculpted muscles of his abdomen. 

He unbuttoned his jeans and I plunged my hand into his waistband of his boxers wrapping my hand around the hard length of him. He was huge, long and thick and warm. He bucked against me as I lavishly pumped the length of him. I ran my thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his juices.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” He grunted.

He took my right nipple in his mouth, tugging hard as his long finger slipped into my dripping core. He wasn’t being gentle at all, but I didn’t care. He slammed his finger into me, rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb.

I was starting to lose control. My head thrashed from side to side as the pressure began to build up inside me. The pleasure was so intense my whole body began to shake. My vision went completely black as Sam swallowed my scream of pleasure with his mouth.

I struggled to catch my breath as Sam quickly stripped of my jeans and panties. Who WAS this guy?? He had just given me the most intense orgasm of my life and my pants weren’t even off.

I pulled threw my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. “Need your knot Alpha. Need it NOW.” I murmured against his mouth.

Sam groaned at my words as he rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance, coating it liberally with my slick. I felt my walls stretching to accommodate him as he slid into me balls deep. He paused for a moment, head buried in my shoulder, breathing heavily.

“Mine.” he growled as he pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in. I locked my legs around his back as he pounded me into oblivion. My nails raked deep slashes into his back. There was nothing gentle, he was clearly taking ownership. I could feel his knot swelling in me, taking my pleasure even higher.

He was quickly driving me to another orgasm. His thrusts began to get sloppy as he pressed his forehead against mine. He moaned his pleasure against my lips, grunting my name as he came. I followed seconds later as I felt him spill into me. As I lay there in his arms too exhausted to move, I realized that something in the very air had changed.

This was no casual fuck. This meant something.

I must have dozed off because when I woke Sam had flipped me over and I was sprawled on top of him. He was rubbing my back absently. I lifted my head and looked at him. He was smiling, showing me his dimples.

“I’m on suppressants in case you were wondering.” I whispered.

He looked at me blankly. “I didn’t even think about it honestly. I’ve never gotten carried away like that. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

I brushed my lips against his. “Not at all. That was…….” I couldn’t find the right words to describe what had just happed.

“Yeah, it was.”

His knot had finally subsided and he gently pulled out of me. I still winced. I was gonna be hurting tomorrow. I threw on his T shirt and headed for the bathroom to clean up, grabbing my pajamas from my bag.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was covered with bruises and hickeys. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was suddenly exhausted. When I came out of the room, Sam was laying in bed in jeans and no shirt, looking delicious.

I yawned hugely and stretched. “Someone’s tired.” He teased.

“Endorphins.” I said, grinning.

I crawled into bed with him, laying my head on his chest. I could get used to this. “ Night Sam.” I whispered as I could feel my eyes starting to close.

It was the shouting that woke me. I could hear Sam and Dean yelling at each other outside the door.

“Keep your hands off her Dean. I mean it.” Sam hissed.

“You slept with her, didn’t you? I can smell her all over you.” Dean bellowed. “What the Hell was that crap last night? She’s not your fucking property!”

I opened the door, scowling at the two of them. “Would you idiots keep it down? Everyone in the motel can hear you. Get in here!” Dean was glaring at Sam, and Sam was glaring right back. “Are you all right Sweetheart?” Dean asked me.

“Yeah Dean. I’m fine.” I replied self-consciously. “Can you both come inside please?”

After we grabbed coffee and food, we got back on the road. The atmosphere was very tense. Several times I looked up and found Dean’s eyes on me.

When we stopped for gas, I got out of the car to stretch my legs. Sam had gone into the Gas & Sip to buy drinks.

I leaned on the side of the car watching Dean pump the gas. When he saw me looking, he casually walked over to where I was and pulled my hair away from my neck. “Nice bruises.” He commented. “He really worked you over, didn’t he?”

“I am fine Dean. I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

Night was falling by the time they said were close to the bunker. As we walked up the trail, I saw a tall structure with lots of windows guarded by a set of industrial-sized doors. Sam grabbed one of my bags and Dean took the other as we walked to the door. Sam inserted this odd looking key, and the door opened. He motioned me ahead of him and I got my first look at the infamous bunker.

“I can see why Dean calls it the Batcave.” I joked.

“This place is warded against everything Supernatural. Astaroth or his minions can’t get in here. This is the safest place you can be, I promise.” Sam assured me.

I turned to him. ‘I really hope that’s true, Sam. I need time to figure out what my next move will be.”


	6. Chapter 6

he click of my boots on concrete was the only sound that broke the eerie quiet. Every nerve in my body was on alert. My Ruger was clutched so tightly in my hand that my knuckles were white.

The demon I had tortured said my sister was being held here. I was dousing him with holy water at the time, so I suspected he was telling the truth. Where was she? This place seemed deserted.

Kara had been gone for nearly a week. I hadn’t slept in 2 days, but I was determined to find her. I had to…..time was running out. And when I did, I would make those asshole demons that took her pay if it was the last thing I ever did.

Kara was in the last room I checked. She was lying on her side, still tied to the chair, eyes open and staring. Her throat had been slit. I felt for a pulse even though I knew she was gone.

I felt something break in me as I looked at my baby sister’s blank stare. Then she turned and looked at me. “Why did you let me die?” she demanded.

The scream was still fresh on my lips when I woke up. For a minute I didn’t know where I was. Then I heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The door crashed open and Dean was there, gun drawn.

“You okay Sweetheart?“ He asked softly.

“Nnnoo.. Nightmare. My little sister. I couldn’t save her, Dean.“ I couldn’t keep the tears at bay.

Dean sat down on the bed and laid his gun on the nightstand. He gently gathered me in his arms, rubbing my back as I cried. “Shhh. It’s okay. I know how you feel. I once watched Sammy die. He got stabbed in the back.”

“Then how is he still here?“ I asked, curiosity instantly making me forget my tears.

Dean said nothing for a long moment. Finally he spoke. “Crossroads demon. I sold my soul to save him.”

My eyes widened in shock. “You did WHAT? Are you insane?“

“Thats a story for another time. C'mon, since we’re up we might as well have coffee.” Dean started to get up, then stopped when he saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean held up a hand. “Before you say anything, she had a nightmare. I was just trying to get her to stop crying.”

“I’m fine now. I think coffee sounds great actually.” I hopped off of the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

“What part of “keep your hands off her” did you not get?“ I heard Sam hiss angrily at Dean. I didn’t hear Dean’s response.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was so startled by a guy in a trench coat sitting there I stopped abruptly. Sam walked right into my back and almost knocked me over.

“Cas, finally!” Dean said when he saw him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” The guy said apologetically.

“So you guys know Columbo here I take it?” I said with a grin.

“You have confused me with someone else. My name is Castiel.” trench coat guy said, not even cracking a smile. Was this guy for real? There was something off about him. I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“What are you?” I finally asked.

“He’s an angel.” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“He smells like a Beta to me.“ I said skeptically.

“My vessel was a Beta, but I am unaffected by your human biology.” Cas explained.

“So why don’t you have wings? I thought angels had wings.” I said, looking pointedly at his back.

“Most humans can’t look at my true form. It would burn your eyes out.“ Castiel stated.

I turned to Sam and Dean. “Angels, huh? So you weren’t kidding when you said you had friends in high places.”

“Doesn’t get much higher than Heaven.” Dean commented. “Most of the angels we’ve met are dicks, but Cas is cool.”

I looked over at Sam. “Did he just say Heaven? Like THE Heaven? It’s a real place?”

Dean nodded. “Took me a bit to wrap my head around it too.”

You looked over at Cas. “Is….is God real too? Do you know him?”

Cas sighed. “He’s real, but we don’t know where he is currently.”

Cas must have been getting tired of all my questions because he finally said, “Why did you call me here Dean?”

“What can you tell us about a demon named Astaroth?” Sam asked him.

“He’s old, and very powerful. It’s said he has been around since the fall. Why do you ask?” Castiel was looking at me when he said this.

“We need to figure out how to kill him. He has a contract out on Y/N, and every demon is trying to collect. Got any ideas?” Dean questioned, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“I will see what I can find out.” Cas said, and with the sound of flapping wings, he vanished.

“Does he always do that?” I asked with wide eyes.

For the next several days, all we did was research. The library of the bunker had the most amazing books. One of us would come up with what we thought was a great idea, only to have one of the others shoot it down. It got old quickly. Finally I needed a break.

“Can I borrow your car Dean?” I asked. Sam burst out laughing. I looked over at him, annoyed. “Why is that funny?”

“Dean barely lets me drive his baby, and I’m his brother.” Sam explained.

“Where do you want to go? I’ll take you.” Dean offered.

“You say that now…” I snickered. “I’m almost out of clothes. I want to go to the mall. I’m sure you two LOVE shopping for women’s clothes.”

While neither of them looked excited at the prospect, they both agreed to go with me to the mall. Dean cheered up considerably when our first stop was Victoria ’s Secret.

“You should get this!” He said, waving a red lace thong in my direction.

“Would you put that down? Stop touching everything!” I hissed at him.

“This would look great on you.” Dean said, holding up a black bustier.

“Can you PLEASE go wait outside?”

“No way! With you here, we can be in here and not look like pervs. I’m staying.” Dean insisted.

I shot Sam a pleading look.

“Come on Dean. Let’s give her some privacy. We’ll be waiting at the entrance.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and propelled him toward the entrance.

After a few hours, I had several bags of clothes. My last stop was Bath and Body Works. Dean wasn’t about to go to any “Chick Makeup Store” so he went down to Starbucks to get us coffee. Sam stayed with me and carried stuff.

After giving him several things to smell, he finally leaned in and whispered. “You realize that you smell more amazing than anything they sell here, right?” I blushed deeply. Afterwards we started walking toward Starbucks to meet Dean when I saw him.

The color drained completely from my face, leaving it stark white. “It can’t be.” I whispered. I dropped my bags and ran. Sam scooped them up quickly and took off after me. With his long legs and hunters speed it didn’t take him very long to catch up to me.

“Y/N! Wait! Who do you see?” Sam yelled at me.

I didn’t respond, just kept running. I ran past Dean coming out of Starbucks. He saw me and Sam running and dropped the coffees and tore off after us.

The second floor dead ended in a department store. I stopped to catch my breath, Sam and Dean right behind me. I looked around frantically. “There, on the down escalator!” I said to Sam and Dean, pointing. They both followed my finger.

My father smiled and waved to us. Even from here I could see he had yellow eyes. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

“Wait, wasn’t that???” Dean started.

“My father, yeah.” I finished.

Son-of-a-bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to the bunker was very quiet. Dean stopped at some burger place to grab dinner but I barely noticed. I was completely rocked at seeing my father, and I was barely holding it together.

Sam’s voice pulled me out of my trance. “We’re back. You coming?”

We were sitting in front of the bunker and Sam and Dean had already gotten out of the car.

“Sorry… I didn’t realize we were back.” I said.

“Let’s go eat and talk about our next move.” Dean suggested. I put my shopping bags in my room, and when I came out Dean had dinner ready to go. I looked at the burger and my stomach rolled. The last thing I wanted to do was eat. I pushed the food away without touching it.

“So how sure are you that your father was dead last time you saw him?” Dean asked abruptly. Sam immediately shot him a hard look.

“Pretty damn sure, Dean! I know a dead body when I see it!” I said emphatically.

I’m just saying….“ Dean began.

I stood up quickly, knocking over the chair. “Because they snapped his fucking neck! There’s no way he survived that, okay?” I didn’t want to break down in front of them, so I bolted from the table and ran to my room.

A while later, there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” I said with a tired sigh.

Sam poked his head around the door. “Can I talk to you?” He asked.

I scrubbed my hand across my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I’d been crying. “Yeah, I guess.”

He came and sat down next to me on the bed. “I’m sorry about my brother. Tact isn’t always his strong suit. He feels bad.”

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. He reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. “Please don’t cry.” He said in a husky voice Then he tilted my face up to meet his. This time when his lips found mine it wasn’t about anger or control. This kiss was gentle, the faint brush of his lips against mine. “Will you come back out and talk some more?” He asked quietly.

I rested my forehead against his. “Okay.” I breathed. “I’ll do it for you.”

Sam and I walked back out to the table. Dean was drinking a beer. He took in my red eyes and my flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He said immediately. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay, Dean.” I said, sitting back down. “So, here’s the deal. Basically some demon is wearing my Dad as a meat suit. I’ve never seen a demon with yellow eyes before. Do you think that was Astaroth?”

“I don’t know. We unfortunately have seen a yellow eyed demon once before. The one that killed our parents.” Sam replied.

Dean looked over at me. “But Azazel is dead. I killed him myself.”

“So they CAN be killed? That’s good news! Did you use your demon knife?” I asked hopefully.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “No. We had a special gun of our Dads.”

“A special gun?”

There are only 5 things in the universe it can’t kill. We found that out the hard way when Dean tried to shoot Lucifer.” Sam looked rather annoyed at the memory.

“I take it Lucifer was one of the 5?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean looked flustered. “Yeah. It just pissed him off more than anything.”

I took a deep breath before speaking. “So maybe we can use this gun on Astaroth?”

“The thing is……” Sam began.

I rolled your eyes. “Let me guess. You don’t have the gun anymore, right?”

“We lost the Colt in a field in Carthage. Lucifer was raising the Angel of Death at the time, so we beat it out of there. We didn’t realize until later that we didn’t have the gun. When we went back, it was gone.” Sam finished.

“Great. Just great. There goes that idea. What’s our next step then?” I wondered out loud.

“I have an idea.” Dean said suddenly.

“Okay?”

“I think we should talk to Crowley. He might be able to give us some insight into whether the yellow demon we saw is Astaroth. And how we can kill him. I can call him.” Dean pulled out his phone.

I looked at him like he was crazy. “Please don’t tell me you have the freaking king of Hell on speed dial!”

Dean smirked. “I can tell you I don’t. But I’d be lying.”

I raised my hands in defeat. “You two are unbelievable! First you have friends that are angels. Now you and the king of Hell are BFFs. What’s next? You have a unicorn in your basement?”

“No, but that would be cool.” Dean said, chuckling at the idea.

“I don’t think we should call him. This needs to be a face-to-face conversation. We should summon him.” Sam reasoned.

“Aren’t you worried about him knowing the location of your secret lair?” I teased.

“He’s been here before.” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“Definitely not your run-of-the-mill hunters.” I muttered under my breath.

“Why don’t we wait until tomorrow to summon him? You look beat and it’s late.” Sam suggested.

I smiled at Sam’s concern. “Sounds good. It’s not every day that you see your dead father at the mall. It’s been a rough day.”

 

This time I didn’t dream about finding my sister. This time I dreamt about seeing a demon snap my father’s neck. I kept seeing him fall to the floor, eyes staring and head at an unnatural angle. I heard my brother’s voice screaming in my ear. “There’s nothing we can do for him now! We have to save ourselves!”

I managed to wake myself up before I started screaming. Before I was fully aware of what I was doing, I was on my feet and running. I didn’t stop until I was in front of Sam’s door. I knocked gently, and to my surprise he was actually still awake.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as soon as he saw my face.

“Another nightmare.” I whispered. “Can I sleep in here with you?”

Sam gave me a look I couldn’t decipher but said nothing. He scooted over and I climbed into bed with him. I immediately put my arms around him and snuggled in close. His warm Alpha scent enveloped me and I immediately felt better.

I ran my lips up the side of his neck and he shuddered. “You are playing with fire, little Omega.” He said thickly.

“Maybe I like the way it burns.” I whispered,

Sam’s big hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me to him. He kissed me with hot, wet open-mouthed kisses that left us both panting. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs, leaving me wanting more. I pressed myself against him and Sam growled low in his throat in response.

I pulled up Sam’s t-shirt and peppered his chest and abdomen with kisses. He dug his fingers in my hair and arched up towards me, pleasured groans spilling from his lips. Feeling bold, I nuzzled against his fabric covered crotch, pressing my lips against his warmth. 

Threading my thumbs in his waistband, I shimmied his pants and boxers down. His cock sprang free, hard and warm and perfect. I swirled my lips around the head, then hollowed my cheeks and took in as much of him as I could. As he hit the back of my throat, I moved up and down tasting the long length of him. He put his hands on either side of my head and guided me as he fucked my mouth. The sounds that he was making were driving me crazy.

He pulled out of my mouth with a wet pop, breathing heavily. His body shook as he fought for control. “Your turn.” He whispered in my ear.

He yanked my shorts and panties down with one hand and bent down and buried his mouth in my slick folds. I yelped as the friction from his scruff hit me in all the right places. He placed my legs over his shoulders as he lapped up my juices, his tongue swirling and nibbling at my clit. The pleasure was so intense that it bordered on pain. My legs involuntarily squeezed against his head, pressing him deeper into me. My hips bucked up off the bed as I came with a deep guttural scream.

I couldn’t even move when I came back to myself. I felt like my limbs were made of jelly. When Sam kissed me again I tasted myself on his lips. He parted my legs with his knee and slid into me. I had figured out from last time that Sam liked it hard and fast. He reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit as he pounded into me, and he had me screaming his name in minutes. He buried his face in my neck groaning my name a second later. Afterwards I lay in his arms and he stroked my hair gently. I could barely keep my eyes open and then I was asleep.

What felt like five minutes later it was morning and Sam’s alarm went off and he got up to run. He kissed me on the forehead before he left. I stayed in bed for a bit longer, then tried to sneak into the kitchen to get coffee to take to my room. I wanted to get out of Sam’s room before Dean saw me. That man noticed everything!

I tiptoed into the kitchen, and I fixed myself a cup of coffee as quickly as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief because the kitchen seemed deserted. Thank God! Just as I was about to run out with my coffee I heard Dean’s voice. Crap!

“So what’s the deal with you and Sam?” He asked suddenly.

I choked on my coffee. “What do you mean?”

“I heard you two last night. Are you together?”

“I haven’t even known you guys a week yet.” I said in response.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He just wasn’t letting it go.

“I don’t know what to tell you Dean. Why don’t you ask your brother?” I grabbed my coffee and headed for my room before he could question me further.

Later that day the three of us met in the library to summon Crowley. I had never actually summoned a demon, let alone the king of Hell, but Sam had clearly done this summoning spell more than once. He had drawn a sigil on the table in blood before I had gotten there. 

Sam placed a bowl in the center of the sigil and surrounded it with lit candles. Then he mixed some herbs in the bowl, adding some fresh blood from the cut on his hand. He said the summoning incantation in Latin:

Et ad congregandum eas coram me

and threw a lit match into the bowl. Red-gold flames shot up, and suddenly a bearded man in a three piece suit was sitting at the table with us. I jumped in surprise.

“Moose….Squirrel….It’s been too long.” The man said in a smooth British accent.

“And who do we have here?” He said, giving me a smile that didn’t quite reach his dark eyes. He sniffed the air, and his smile got even wider. “Aren’t you the most delectable smelling little Omega.”

“Back off Crowley!” Sam said angrily.

“So that’s how it is Moose? I’ll be on my best behavior.” Crowley winked at me.

Great. Another damned Alpha. Just what I needed. “So you are the famous Crowley? You look like a banker.” I commented.

“I’m just wearing a banker, Darling.” He replied.

“Now Moose I get.” I said with a laugh. “But why do you call Dean 

Squirrel?”

“Obviously you have never seen him eat pie.” He replied.

Crowley looked at Dean. “So why have you summoned me here?

“We have some questions for you. What can you tell us about a demon named Astaroth?”

Crowley’s eye’s narrowed. “You shouldn’t cross him if you know what’s good for you.”

“Is he a yellow eyed demon?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Crowley said.

“You wouldn’t happen to know the current location of the Colt would you?” Dean asked him.

“That’s highly sensitive information, Dean. That’s going to cost you. The first answer was free, but you know I rarely give something for nothing. Why do you want the Colt?”

I finally spoke up. “I am on Astaroth’s hit list because I killed his children after they murdered my sister. I want the Colt so I can kill him.”

Crowley sat quietly hands folded together and thought about his options. When he was ready he spoke. “Astaroth has been a thorn in my side for some time. I have wanted him out of the way. This is the perfect opportunity. I can get you the Colt, but its going to cost you.”

“Cost me what?” I asked.

Crowley shook his head. “Not you Darling. Them.” He gestured towards Sam and Dean. “A favor. To be named in the future. Done by Sam and Dean, no questions asked. If they agree, I will give you the Colt. Do we have a deal?”

“Can you give us a minute to talk?” I asked Crowley. I walked over to the corner and Sam and Dean followed me. We huddled together so Crowley couldn’t hear.

“I can’t let you guys agree to this!” I hissed. “You don’t know what Crowley will ask you to do. There has to be another way.”

“I think it’s our best shot, Sweetheart.” Dean said.

They walked back to the table and sat back down, ignoring the angry glares I shot their way.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement.

“Pleasure doing business with you, boys. I’ll be sending the Colt along shortly. Try not to miss. You will only get one crack at him.” Crowley stood up and gave me a knowing smile. “I’ll be interested in seeing how this turns out.” And with a pop Crowley was gone.

I whirled on Sam and Dean. “You two are idiots, you know that? You basically just indentured yourself to the king of Hell. This can’t possibly end well.”


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley and I apparently had different definitions of “soon”. A day turned into a week which turned into several while we waited for him to hold up his end of the bargain and send the Colt.

Dean texted him multiple times, and his answer was always the same. “I’m working on it.“ Finally he stopped answering altogether. Dean was a man of action. He hated being at someone else’s mercy. He just wanted to go already. Sam was a man of research. There was always another book to read, another source to check. You could never be too prepared. And me? This was the safest I had felt in two years. No running, no hiding. No demons breathing down my neck. I was in no hurry for this to end.

It had been over six weeks since Sam and Dean had come into my life and turned it upside down. But for the first time since my Dad had died I felt something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I felt hope. They were the closest I had come to a solution to how to finally get rid of Astaroth for good so I could live my life.

I had been thinking a lot the past few weeks about what living my life meant. I had always said I wanted out of the hunting life. Hunting had been a part of me as long as I had been alive. But this life demanded so much. Hunting took everything you had, and then asked for more. It had taken my entire family.

But then I thought about Sam. I realized I was in love with him, and it scared the shit out of me. I knew that when this was all over, I couldn’t walk away from this life if it meant losing Sam. I kept thinking of the line from the song “Midnight Train to Georgia”. “I’d rather live in his world, than live without him in mine.”

Sam was off on a supply run while Dean and I cleaned up the kitchen. For guys they were surprisingly neat. Most hunters are. Living on the road and staying in small motel rooms makes you learn to be. We had the kitchen spotless very quickly. We decided to take a coffee break while we waited for Sam to come back with the groceries. Dean made a fresh pot, and when it was done he poured us each a cup. I creamed and sugared the crap out of mine while he drank his black.

“So how are things with you and Sam?” He asked. He seemed to ask me that a lot.

I raised am eyebrow at him. “Okay Dean. Why are you always asking me about me and Sam? Is there something you need to know?”

Dean took a sip of coffee before speaking. When he looked at me, I got the feeling he was nervous. What was going on?

“I’ve been wondering what the deal is with the two of you because Sam isn’t talking. Are you two together?” 

“Absolutely.” I replied.

He sighed. “I guess I missed my chance then.”

I looked at him, confused. “Your chance?”

He sighed. “If you hadn’t ended up with Sam, I would have asked you out. You don’t know how amazing you smell.”

“You mean you weren’t just trying to make Sam jealous that night?” I said.

He didn’t reply.

“Oh. OH. Things are great with Sam, Dean. We are definitely together.”

“Okay. Good talk.”

Before I could reply, Sam walked in with the groceries. We got involved with putting everything and I forgot all about my talk with Dean.

That night, Dean decided to go out to the bar. I was tired so Sam and I decided to just stay in and watch TV. Sam couldn’t believe I had never seen “Game of Thrones”, so we pulled out the boxed set and we started from the beginning.

“I had a very weird talk with your brother today.” I said casually, my eyes glued to the screen.

He paused the show. “Yeah? Weird in what way?”

“Well, maybe uncomfortable is a better word. He frequently asks me how things are with us or what’s going on with us or whatever. Finally today I called him on it.”

“ What did he say?” I had Sam’s undivided attention now.

“He said he’d missed his chance and that if I hadn’t ended up with you he would have asked me out.”

“Oh Really?” Sam grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He stood up in front of me, and I looked up at him. His imposing height made me shiver. He reached out a long arm and pulled me off of the couch.

“So Dean has a thing for my girl.” He whispered. I looked up at him, saying nothing. He caressed my cheek gently. “I share everything with my brother.” I turned my head and bared my neck to him, and he leaned in close, smelling my scent. “But I am damn well not sharing you, Omega. You are mine.” He picked me up in his arms and carried me to his room.

Sam kicked the door closed with his foot as he carried me in. He laid me gently on the bed as his lips claimed mine in a searing kiss.

“I think it’s time I reminded my brother exactly who you belong to.” Sam said gruffly.

His lips were everywhere, marking me and making me his. I moaned with pleasure my hands tangling in his hair. He removed my shirt and bra and pressed kisses to my breasts. Taking one of my nipples into his mouth, he sucked and nibbled on it until it was hard and aching. Then he did the same to the other one until they were both nubs of raw nerves.

He pulled his T-shirt over his head and my hands traced his sculpted muscles. Sam had such a beautiful body. He leaned over me, kissing down my shoulders as he yanked my pants and panties down. He slipped one of his long fingers into my wetness and pumped it. I ground my hips against his hand as he added another finger.

“You get so wet for me, Baby.” He whispered hoarsely. “All for me.”

“Only for you Sam.” I agreed.

I could feel Sam’s erection pressing hard against my stomach. “Want you Alpha.” I sighed.

Sam bit and sucked at my neck. I shivered at the sensation. I leaned in an breathed in his mouthwatering Alpha scent.

Sam looked deep into my eyes. There was a look on his face that I had never seen before. He looked so vulnerable.

“I love you.” He said.

I gasped, my eyes filling with tears. “I love you too, Sam.”

We continued to kiss, our tongues dancing. Sam couldn’t seem to get enough of me. Suddenly he flipped me over on to my stomach, kissing down my neck and shoulders.

“On your knees, Baby.” Sam commanded

I scrambled to obey. I presented myself to Sam, and he growled low in his throat. He slid into me, his big hands on my hips holding me still as he thrust into me. With each thrust forward I tried to just hold on. As Sam slid over the back of my body, he whispered things in my ear. Dirty, filthy things he wanted to do to me.

When his last thrust sent us both over the edge, Sam came with a hoarse shout, and leaned in and bit my shoulder hard until he drew blood. I was in the midst of such a strong orgasm I didn’t even notice until it was done and he licked the blood off. He had done it. He had marked me as his. Now no one else could claim me.

The next day, Dean didn’t comment at the mark on my neck, but I know he noticed. At one point, Sam came to me and told me that he and Dean were going for a drive so that they could talk in private.

“Okay Sam. That’s probably a good idea. I think I’ll take a nap while you are gone. Last night wore me out.”

He grinned at me and kissed the top of my head. “Sounds like a good idea. Crowley finally send the Colt this morning, so we have what we need. Cas may be stopping by.”

“That would be nice. I haven’t gotten to visit with Cas in awhile. Go easy on Dean, okay? Don’t go too Alpha on him. I’m yours Sam, now and always.” Sam nodded as he walked out the door.

Castiel showed up a while later. “I was hoping that I would get a chance to talk to you alone. There is something I wanted to talk to you about,” 

I looked up at him. “Sure Cas. What’s up?“

I was in shock after my talk with Castiel. The angel hadn’t wanted to leave me alone, but he had urgent business in heaven. I assured him that I was okay and he left me reluctantly. 

As I sat alone in the bunker, I felt like the walls were closing in. I needed to get out, to clear my head. I decided to go for a walk on the trail near the bunker that Sam ran on every morning. It was a nice day and I needed time to think. I left Sam a note.

 

Sam-

Went for a walk. Back soon.

Y/N

 

I was so caught up in my thoughts as I walked I never even felt the punch to the back of my head. I dropped like a stone. As the darkness started to overtake me I whispered, “Sam”.

 

( This part is not first person POV. It’s the narrators.)

Sam and Dean returned a few hours later with the air cleared between them and dinner. Dean was truly happy for Sam and was being totally supportive.

Sam walked through the empty bunker. “Y/N, Babe? We’re back.”

“She’s not here.” Dean said.

Sam picked up the note and read it. He tried to call her cell phone, but it just rang and rang.

“Something’s wrong Dean! She should have been back by now. I can feel it in my gut. Somethings wrong.” Sam said worriedly.

“Cas, get your ass down here now. We need you.” Dean bellowed.

Cas appeared instantly. “What is the problem?”

“Y/N is missing. Can you help us find her? I’m worried that demons may have gotten her.” Sam said to Castiel.

Cas looked over at Sam with a worried look on his face. “We have to find her as soon as possible, Sam. She’s pregnant.”


	9. Chapter 9

Reader’s POV

When I came to I was lying on the floor in a dark room. I sat up, and quickly realized that my ankles and wrists were shackled. What the Hell happened? I touched the back of my head and felt wetness and a lump. Then it all came back to me. Me leaving the bunker. Cas. Our conversation. Those three words that had rocked my world. You. Are. Pregnant.

I had no idea how long I had been gone, but I was sure Sam had noticed my absence by now. I touched a hand to my completely flat stomach. I had always wondered if I’d ever have pups of my own someday. What Omega didn’t? But I took my suppressants religiously, so the fact that Sam and I hadn’t used protection a few times shouldn’t have been a big deal. Right? WRONG.

Cas told me that when an Omega met her true mate, stuff like supressants tended not to work. That Sam was my soulmate and I was extra fertile with him. Great. So despite my desire to get out of the hunting life, the father of my pup was a hunter. How ironic.

I sat quietly in the quiet, stifling room waiting for whoever had snatched me to show themselves. “Sam, please find me.” I whispered in the dark, my heart twisting painfully with the knowledge that I may never see him again.

Sam’s POV

I don’t know how I knew that something had happened to Y/N, I just did. Call it hunters instinct, or a gut feeling, I knew something was wrong as soon as we got back to the bunker. When Cas blurted out that we needed to find her right away because she was pregnant, the shock on my face was evident.

“Jesus Cas! That’s not something you just blurt out! How the Hell do YOU know she’s pregnant anyway?” Dean asked.

My mind was whirling. Y/N was having my pup. And she hadn’t told me. “How DID you know Cas?” I asked the angel.

“I sensed it’s soul. Y/N didn’t even know yet. When I told her she was in shock. She is your soul mate Sam. That makes her very fertile for you. I didn’t want to leave her but I got called to Heaven. She must have gone out after I left her.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Wait a sec. You sensed it’s soul? Do you think you could sense it over a distance? Maybe you can figure out where she is!”

“I could try.” Cas said before disappearing.

I knew we had to move fast. If Astaroth’s demons had her, we didn’t have much time.

Cas was back much too quickly. His blue eyes were troubled. “I can’t find her. She must be warded. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks for trying, Cas. We’ll try another way.” I said.

I paced around the bunker, full of nervous energy, wracking my brain for ideas. Then it hit me. I quickly typed out a text and waited. Please let this work. I thought to myself. I was taking a really big chance here and I knew it.

Sam: I need your help.

Crowley: I sent you the Colt. I did my part.

Sam: Demons took Y/N. I need an address

Crowley: Why should I help you?

Sam: She’s pregnant

There was such a long pause that I didn’t think he would answer.

Crowley: 214 North Gramercy St. Warehouse District. You didn’t hear this from me Moose. YOU OWE ME BIG

Reader’s POV

It wasn’t long before the beatings started. It could have been a day, or two, or five. My existence became a long stretch of pain and blood and black eyes.

“You think this is bad?” A tall, blond demon said, wiping my blood from his knuckles. “This is a walk in the park compared to what Astaroth has in store for you.”

“Promises, promises.” I said before I spit a mouthful of blood on his shoe. Each beating leaves me a little bit weaker. I know they are just toying with me at this point. I don’t know how much more I can take. It’s a miracle I have lasted this long. I’m running on sass and fumes at this point.

I must have passed out, because the next thing I know I am being dragged to another room by two demons. They dumped me on the floor in front of someone. I opened my eye that was not swollen shut to look at him. And there he was. My Dad. Otherwise known as Astaroth in my Dad’s meat suit. 

He reached down and with a surprisingly tender hand brushed my hair from my eyes. “Hello Little One. This has been a long time coming.”

“Not long enough.” I muttered.

His yellow eyes blazed. “You insolent little bitch! My children are dead and yet you live. I have sent many demons after you and you have managed to elude them all. Well it looks like your luck has run out.”

Sam’s POV

Dean, Cas and I circled the seemingly empty warehouse.

“I sense her, and the baby. We need to get her now, Sam. They have tortured her. She is barely alive.” Cas said.

We charged in, massively outnumbered. Dean had the demon knife, I had the Colt, and Cas was unarmed. Before they even knew we were there we were halfway across the cavernous room. I wasn’t pulling the Colt out of my belt until the money shot. I had my other gun, and I was firing bullets made from a melted angel blade, so between the three of us demons were blazing out left and right.

Astaroth had grabbed Y/N by the throat, and pulled her into the air. Her sneakers dangled several feet off the ground. She was so weak she pulled at his hand but was unable to budge it. 

He locked eyes with me and a cold smile lit his features .“Did you really think I wouldn’t know that worm Crowley would turn on me the first chance he got? I couldn’t resist the opportunity to kill this little whore, and get two Winchesters and an angel as a bonus.” 

“Get your fucking hands off my Omega.” I said as I pulled out the Colt and fired a shot at his chest.

The sound of Asaroth snapping Y/N’s neck echoed through the warehouse. She fell to the ground and lay there unmoving like a broken doll.

“ NO!!!” I bellowed as I ran towards her as fast as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

My last conscious thought before I died was my Alpha has come for me. Then I felt a brief jolt of pain and my world went black.

When I opened my eyes I was sitting on a faded wooden bench facing the ocean. The sun was shining, and the tang of the ocean breeze immediately took me back to the beach of my childhood. The boardwalk was filled with people, but all the sounds were strangely muted.

Was this my heaven? This had always been a happy place for me in a life full of fear and evil. If I had to spend eternity here I guess I could manage. But then I thought about never seeing Sam again. And what about our baby? I hadn’t gotten to experience the joy a woman gets to see when she tells her man she’s having his kid. Even being in a place I loved would be misery without my Alpha.

So where was my reaper? I was a hunter so I knew how things worked. As I pondered my fate, a man sat down next to me. He was tall and very gaunt with slicked-back dark hair. Despite the heat of the day, he was dressed in a dark business suit with a black overcoat. He carried a walking stick in his right hand and in his left he had a bucket of french fries. No one paid any attention to him despite the fact he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hello Y/N.” He said in a crisp British accent.

“Are you my reaper?“ I asked curiously.

He held out the bucket of fries towards me. They were my favorite. I couldn’t resist. They were still warm.

“I’m not a reaper.” He said.

“Then who are you?” I asked. But then the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Black suit. Walking stick. English. Loves cheap food.

“Hello Death.” I said casually “Sam has told me all about you.”

“Aren’t you the clever one? You definitely picked the right Winchester, didn’t you?” Death picked an imaginary piece of lint off of his immaculate suit.

I grabbed another handful of fries. “I’m dead, screw the calories! So what possible interest could you have in me? I’m a nobody.” I said with just a tinge of bitterness.

“On the contrary. Your Sam Winchester’s Omega. Your carrying his child.“

“But none of that matters anymore!” I said, standing up and staring out at the ocean.

I heard Death sigh deeply next to me. “I am tired of having to clean up Sam and Dean’s messes. They think nothing of disrupting the natural order of things. They die, they come back. It’s getting tedious.”

“But what does this have to do with me?” I asked.

“Sam has moved Heaven and Earth to save his brother. Do you think he would do any less for his soul mate? He will not stop until he brings you back. He will try everything…. and cause mayhem and havoc in the process.”

I smiled despite Death’s annoyed tone. That sounded like my Sam. I sat back down, suddenly exhausted. “He can be very focused and persistent. Are you gonna finish those?” I asked, gesturing toward the fries.

He handed me the bucket of fries, shaking the salt from his hands. “I have the power to intervene before a soul is reaped. I rarely do, but I am making an exception in your case.”

I looked at Death in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“It means I’m sending you back.”

“What about my baby?” I asked. “How….”

Death stood up. “We’ll be seeing each other again, Y/N.”

Then Death and the beach vanished.

 

I was back in the warehouse. Astaroth was holding me by the neck, and began to squeeze. I clawed at his hands, but I couldn’t budge them.

I heard Sam roar from somewhere behind me “Get your fucking hands off my Omega!”

Then the sound of a gunshot. Black spots began to appear as my oxygen supply was cut off. I was at the very edge of consciousness when his grip on me slackened. I fell to the floor in a heap.

“No!!!” I heard Sam bellow. I felt him gather me to him. His cool fingers checked the pulse on my neck. “Cas! Need you here NOW!”

I felt Cas’ fingers touch my forehead, and the bright bluish light hurt my eyes. I heard Cas say softly, “Sleep.”

That’s the last thing I remember.

When I woke up we were back at the bunker. Sam’s big body was folded up in a chair next to my bed. How he could possibly sleep that way was beyond me. 

“Sam?” I whispered.

He opened his eyes and yawned. “Y/N! Your awake! Thank God!” He jumped out of the chair, opened the door and yelled down the hall. “Guys she’s awake!”

Dean and Cas quickly came into the room.

“Is Astaroth dead?” I asked.

“Yep. Sam shot him in the chest with the Colt. Another minute and he would have snapped your neck.” Dean said.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked.

I sat up straighter in bed. “I feel pretty good actually. My throat is a little sore. Cas, can you tell if the baby is okay?”

Cas laid his hand on my stomach. “Everything is fine.”

“How long have I been out?” I asked.

“Three days.” Dean replied. “We were getting worried, Y/N.”

“I need to tell you all something. Astaroth DID snap my neck. He killed me. Death came instead of a reaper. He sent me back because he said Sam would do everything possible to bring me back and he didn’t want to have to clean up your mess.”

Sam came over and kissed my forehead. “He was right. I would have done anything to save you.”

Dean leaned against the wall, arms and legs crossed. “Are you sure it was Death?”

I rolled my eyes at Dean. “Black business suit. Walking stick. English? Brought me french fries from my favorite boardwalk stand?”

“Yep. Sounds like Death.” Dean replied.

“Death said you and Sam disrupt the natural order of things, and cause mayhem and havoc.” I said, smiling.

“Yep.” Sam said grinning at me, “That sounds like us.”

“The family business.” Dean agreed.

EPILOGUE

Eight months later, our baby girl was born. She was perfect. We named her Kara Mary after my Sister and Sam’s Mom. Four years later we had a set of twin boys, Robert John for Sam’s two Dads and Adam Dean for Sam’s brothers.

Sam and Dean kept hunting, but Sam didn’t go very far because he didn’t like to be away from us. I helped with research, but I was too busy with the kids to do anything else.

Dean turned out to be an amazing uncle. He was great with the twins, and Kara had him wrapped around her little finger. He learned to change diapers and give baths and was a huge help. He will make someone an amazing husband someday.

Crowley still hasn’t called in his favor. So we wait. He did send really nice gifts when the kids were born. I think secretly he’s a softie.

So I guess I owe all of my happiness to Death. How weird is that?


End file.
